Ripples of Time
by AirsoftNutter
Summary: Jesse gets a warning from someone who looks vaquely familiar...
1. Chapter 1

Ripples of Time.

**_Wish me luck! I couldn't figure the beta thing out so could somebody tell me and I know it's probably really easy but still..._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia.

The rain pelted down on the two kids as they ran towards home.

The girl was carrying a dog under her jacket, it was wagging its tail happily.

The boy stopped outside his house and watched his friend run on toward her own home, when she reached the end of the drive she turned and gave him a beautiful smile.

He returned it with an smile that showed to her his true feelings, even if he didn't exactly understand yet.

For the first time in his life Jesse Aarons felt he knew what he wanted to do with his life; he wanted to be with the smiling blonde girl, Leslie Burke, for as long as he lived.

Leslie dissappeared into her house and as Jesse turned to walk towards his there was a sudden sound of wings flapping and a man was standing obtrusively infront of Jesse.

His smile vanished along with the joy he had been feeling.

The man was wearing a plain black shirt with blue jeans and white trainers; Jesse noticed this because when he saw the man's eyes he had to look away in fear; they were alive with pain, recognition and something else.

"Jess, look at me."

Jesse did as the man said, the had a messy kind of hair, hard features and freckles across his face.

But now Jesse wasn't afraid, he felt annoyed and angry.

"How do you know my name?" asked Jesse.

The man swore quietly, he'd messed up already," Doesn't matter, all that matters is that if you don't save her she'll die and..."

A shadow beside the man moved and the man grunted in pain.

"What's wrong, who'll die?"

This seemed to annoy the man and he ignored the pain and reached for Jesse and before Jesse could react he was being spun around to face Leslie's house.

"Who do you think!" the man spat into his ear.

The man collapsed onto the ground and the shadow moved closer.

"Are you threatening her?" Jesse whispered, his voice made the stranger glad he was here to help the kid and not to take him on.

"No, but he..AAARRGH!" the shadow was now right behind the man and Jesse finally noticed it, the Dark Master.

The Dark Master was trying to kill Leslie and also trying to stop this stranger from helping Jesse.

"Why would you help us?" Jesse questioned quietly.

"Because your love for each other created ripples of time, which means..." the Dark Master touched the man and his nose started bleeding but he continued," You will be like Romeo and Juliet; when people think of the word love they will automatically asscotiate it with the names Jess and Leslie, they won't know why but they will. You deserve to be together."

"How will I know when she needs me?" Jesse asked anxiously, kneeling down beside the stranger so the man didn't need to speak so loudly.

He smiled," I'll tell you." And with that he dissappeared to the sound of a flapping noise and Dark Master was taken by the shadows to where He reigned supreme.

_**A/N I know this was probably really bad but I just couldn't not write it! But anyway please review and be gentle as this is my first fanfic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ripples of Time

Chapter 2

_**A/N I hope you like this and please review, for the last chapter I only got a couple, which reminds me, thank you G-Matt and Dawn Fall.**_

_**Ohh by the way, Jesse's thoughts are in italics**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia.

Jesse couldn't sleep that night; all he could think about was the Stranger and his odd warning.

_It seemed to cost him a lot to tell me but why would he do it, I know he said something about love and time rippling but that doesn't make sense 'cause I don't like, love Les __**that way,**__ do I?_

Jesse began to ponder this because he knew he loved Leslie Burke as a friend but was there something more to it than that.

In the, end the struggle of trying to read into his own emotions so deeply made his haed ache so he tried to distract himself by thinking of the only other being present at the Stranger's warning, the Dark Master.

_I didn't think that he could leave Terabithia, he must be more powerful than we thought. Or maybe it was because he has been getting stronger somehow 'cause we haven't seen him in a while. He must have done something._

Jesse heard Maybelle move from the other side of the room and tensed up, she was getting out of bed, probably to use the bathroom.

Once she left the room Jesse relaxed and again tried to unravel this seemingly nonsensical mystery.

_Okay what have I got to work with? The Starnger appears out of nowhere to tell me that he'll tell me when I need to save Leslie and the Dark Master left Terabithia to try and stop him. What else?_

Jesse ran through the conversation in his head but it didn't take him long to realise..._He knew my name. And he said __**Jess **__not __**Jesse**__ which means he knows me._

Jesse thought about that for a long time and eventually thesun was beginning to shine through the window, when Jesse fell asleep.

Not long later though did Maybelle wake him up with the phone in her hand saying,"Jess, Jess, I called you three times; it's your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend," said Jesse, thinking that it was Leslie."Hey."

It wasn't Leslie, it was Miss. Edmunds asking Jesse if he wanted to go to the art museum as someone had dropped out on her and she now had no one to go with.

_But what if today is the day that Leslie needs me to save her._

"So, Jess, are coming or what?" asked Miss. Edmunds in her sweet, singsong voice.

That did it.

_If today was the day the Stranger would've just said tomorrow and not "I'll tell you." So today I can go to an art museum and with Miss. Edmunds. Alone! _

_"Hang on Miss, I'll ask my Mom."_

Jesse went into his parents' room to find that his dad had already left for work and his Mom was still sleeping.

"Mom, my teacher wants me to go to the museum with her on a field trip, is that okay?"

"MmmmHmmm..." she answered sleepily.

_Yes!_

"Miss. Edmunds? Yeah, I can go."

_**A/N I thought this chapter would be longer but it felt right to leave it here, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**While I was writing this somebody else reviewed so thanks AM.**_

_**Please review, I wasnt to know what you guys think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ripples of Time

Chapter 3

_**A/N Okay so it's very, very short but I feel this should have it's own chapter.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia

**Dear Diary**

Okay, so I woke up this morning and couldn't wait to see Jess and I phoned his house as soon as I was dressed but Maybelle told me that he had just left to go to the museum with Miss. Edmunds.

I wasn't surprised; I knew he had a crush on her, I'd known since my first day at Lark Creek Elementary but I was a little annoyed.

That is until I realised that I could now go to Terabithia and set up a surprise.

Or a trap.

I smiled with glee as I thought this, but what would I do?

I sat down and began scribbling out plans.

Obviously not in my diary as this is my diary and there aren't any plans in it; I used a blank sheet of printer paper.

I was like that for around two minutes before I thought of the perfect plan, I'm not going to describe it as it would take too long and I wouldn't have time to finish it before Jesse got back.

Jesse has now been gone around ten minutes and it will take maybe an hour to ready my trap, yes that's right, trap.

This is going to be so much fun.

I can't wait to get down to Terabithia but I have to go down and get breakfast first and I'll come back up to tell you I'am leaving.

Leslie

**Dear Diary**

Alright this is me, I'm ready to go.

Jess isn't going to believe this and I'm going to laugh so much.

This is going to be the best day ever!

Love, Leslie Burke

_**A/N I didn't really give you a chance to read chapter 2 before I put up chapter 3 but thanks to Dawn who read it faster than light. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Ripples of Time

Chapter 4

_**A/N Just thought I'd take this oppurtuity to thank Walters1 for his great review ( I'm glad you like it).**_

Disclaimer: I do not own bridge to Terabithia.

As Jesse sat in the car with Ms. Edmunds he pretended to look out the window but he was actually studying his teachers reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out why he liked her so much.

_She's just cool, _he eventually concluded.

Miss. Edmunds reached forward and turned the radio on saying," I love this song!"

Jesse smiled when she started singing along and he realised that he too knew and liked the song, after a few cautious seconds of mouthing the words Jesse decided that since she was his music teacher and he had to sing in class anyway he may just have fun and enjoy his time alone with his favourite teacher, as it would last only for the one day.

They continued like this for a few minutes, smiling, laughing and singing all at the same time.

They were having a really good time already and they weren't even at the museum yet, it was going to be a good day.

But then there was a figure standing in front of the car as it flew down the road at sixty miles an hour.

It was the Stranger but his face showed no sign of fear, only determination.

Miss. Edmunds braked heavily.

The tires screamed.

White smoke swirled around the car.

There was no collision.

When the smoke cleared another car had stopped to check that everyone was okay but Jesse didn't notice this as his door had been ripped open and he was being dragged out of the car.

At this point Jesse went into a mild shock and all he could think was_ When did i take my seatbelt off?_

"Now, Jess, now!" the Stranger yelled over the sounds of cars honking their horns and Miss. Edmunds trying to figure out what was going on.

The Stranger had a firm grip on Jesse's jacket, which was good because if he didn't then Jesse was pretty sure that he would've fallen.

The Stranger pushed him roughly forward and they both began to run back to where Jesse had just spent a good ten minutes driving away from.

Jesse sped up as what was happening sunk in.

_Leslie needs me and if I don't get there in time she'll die, oh god why did I decide to go to the museum with Miss. Edmund, now I mightn't get there..._

Panic gripped Jesse as he began to run.

He pelted past the cars that were now building up behind his teacher's still smoking one.

His breathing got shallower and faster as hyperventilation set in but still Jesse ran.

He looked behind him to see Miss. Edmunds get out of her car and shout after him, he didn't care, he needed to keep going and anyway he was more interested to see the Stranger just behind him, shouting encouragement and trying to get him to run faster.

His breathing got still faster and his eyes widened in panic knowing now that he still wasn't going fast enough.

He sped up.

Jesse was still about a mile away from his house however when he realised he'd actually stopped breathing and the world was getting darker.

The lack of oxygen made him stop and fall to his knees, he was dimmly aware of the Stranger shouting at him and swearing foul curses in a constant stream.

_NO...I have to...save..._then the darkness over came him and he collapsed onto the hard road.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Leslie Burke ran down the path that lead to Terabithia.

She smiled happily as she once again double checked her plan in her mind.

It was going to be fool-proof.

"No,"she said to herself," It's going to be Jesse-proof."

She rounded a corner and saw the rope.

_**A/N Well that's it I ended on a cliff. Hope you guys like it. I'll update ASAP which could be tomorrow but thanks to my looming exams it may not be.**_

_**So until next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ripples of Time

Chapter 5

_**A/N Sorry it took longer to update but I've been busy. I would really like more people to review (Thanks to those who have reviewed) but I've nearly 200 hits and only 11 reviews.**_

Disclaimer:I do not own Bridge to Terabithia.

"Jess..." Jesse could hear someone saying his name, trying to wake him up. _It's probably Maybelle. _But Jesse didn't want to wake up because he felt so tired almost as if that dream he'd had was real.

"Jess she's going to DIE!" _That definately wasn't Maybelle, but it can't have been real._

Jesse began to pull himself back to the world bit by bit and so he could hear everything the Stanger was shouting and he could almost make out his face._ Why does he seem so familiar?_

"Uhhh..." Jesse groaned as the pain in his lungs reached his brain and he felt the burning organs try to pull oxygen from the air.

"Good Jess, now get up, we have to move faster!" The Stranger seemed to think that Jesse was still capable of moving at all.

"I can't move, it hurts." Jesse forced the words to leave his mouth.

"Jess," The Stranger paused," You can do anything in Terabithia, right?"

Jesse didn't see were this was going, or how the Stranger knew about Terabithia but he played along," Yeah, so what, that's all pretend."

The Stranger smiled,"Exactly!"

"I don't understand," Jesse's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Jess, you're imagination is your most powerful weapon, use it."The Stranger said this as if it were were possible and he wasn't smiling anymore.

"I don't know how."

"Reach inside yourself, find the part of you that would do anything to help Leslie and ask it." The Stanger closed his eyes, it looked like he was praying.

Jesse did as he was told and began his soul searching. It didn't take him long to find the part of him that would do anything for Leslie.

The Stranger opened his eyes when he heard the sounds of movement.

Jesse was up on one knee and was pushing his fist into the tarmac forcing his body to rise.

The Stranger's eye's widened and his smile returned.

Jesse moved his right foot forward, then his left in slow, tired motions but he began to move faster with each step, soon he was running.

And then he was running faster and faster and faster until the world around him was a blur, or rather he was a blur as he ran down the road.

All he could see was the part of the road that branched off toward his and Leslie's homes.

The Stranger set off after Jesse but found that he could no longer keep up and he was soon left behind though he continued to run.

He watched Jesse continue getting faster and he laughed, he hadn't laughed since...

Jesse ran past his house and as he neared Leslie's he realised that she wasn't there.

She was in Terabithia.

Jesse kept running, he saw the rope as Leslie swung across, he saw a shadow move, he heard a snap.

And then time stopped.

Jesse was still moving but nothing else was not Leslie, not the Dark Master, not the birds, not even the wind.

_I'm moving faster than time._

Jesse felt a strange, welcome calm wash over him almost as if his emotions too were frozen.

_Wait, this must be what the Stranger was talking about; a ripple of time._

Jesse reached the edge of the creek, glanced back and saw that time was trying to catch up with him as there was the Stranger running down the road to Terabithia but as the closer everything was to Jesse the slower it moved.

But everything was speeding up.

The Stranger got closer and birds around the tree tops above Jesse began to move, albeit slowly, _very_ slowly, but they were moving all the same.

So Jesse knew what he had to do, he looked over at Leslie, expecting to see her face twisting in fear and her mouth open in a shrill scream.

She didn't even look scared, she looked angry but more annoyed than anything else and despite everything Jesse smiled.

_I should know better by now than to be surprised that Leslie does the complete opposite of everyone else, but still that's what makes her her._

Then Jesse jumped over the creak, time still moving slower but gaining and as soon as Jesse's outstretched arms touched Leslie time leaped forward to level itself with Jesse.

And they were still over the creek.

_Uh oh._

_**A/N Haha another cliff. You guys probably hate me for the length it took to update and the ending of the chapter but still.**_

_**And anybody who has read my other story "I'll Find You" I'm trying to write more but I'm a bit stuck so if you have any ideas...**_

_**But please review as I would love to know what you guys think.**_


End file.
